


A Beat (in your heart)

by AzcaSky



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, a little bit of character study, fluff idk maybe, mentions of other member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzcaSky/pseuds/AzcaSky
Summary: When he first saw him, Kiwook thought Geonhak was amazing.In which Kiwook channels his inner fanboy and Keonhee helps.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Lee Giwook | Cya
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	A Beat (in your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is an extremely super self indulgent fic because I notice how often Leedo was featured in latecya's soundcloud. Naturally, this is set predebut. Enjoy!

When he first saw him, Kiwook thought Geonhak was amazing. 

He was tall, with a wide shoulder, strong build, supposedly good at sport, and, more importantly, _his voice_. He knew Geonhak was joining as a potential rapper but even before the members of RBW Boyz was finalized, he knew Geonhak was going to make it. Youngjo is a great rapper, and, to some extent, Hwanwoong is too, but nothing beats the way Geonhak creates flow so cleanly, with his alluring deep voice that contrasted so much with Youngjo’s rasp. And he sings, too, so beautifully. Nobody had to know Kiwook has been watching the new member's audition video excessively. Bless RBW for private producing studio.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kim Geonhak. Pleased to meet you."

Geonhak was quiet, a little timid, almost shy, even, only covered by the fact that Dongju who had introduced himself earlier had been even shier despite being familiar with half the people in the small office. There had been no time to get to know each other. They all gave a warm pleasantries as way of welcome, but after that it was full of practice, lesson, and concept meetings. Dongmyeong had made it clear that he had no intention of leaving his band in favor of debuting in a dance group, and so RBW had been a little pressed to find new members because it's hard debuting with just four. _Nowadays it’s more advantageous to have a lot of members_.

Kiwook doesn’t actually care, to be honest. There had been a lot of boy trainees, before, but for various reasons, they all left. It created an opening for Geonhak (who he had been secretly admiring), and Dongju (who he had known for years), so it’s all that matters.

At first, Geonhak stayed close to Youngjo, almost as excessively as how glued Dongju was to Dongmyeong. It got better with time, as they got to know each other and Geonhak got more comfortable joking with Gunmin and teasing Hwanwoong with Keonhee's help. Dongju, too, found his place soon enough in between all the hyung's doting, including Geonhak who seemed to take the role of Dongju’s guardian seriously.

But while Dongju could easily interact with MAS members from years of familiarity, Geonhak regarded them with almost reverent respect.

"You guys have debuted once, after all. Technically, right now you're our senior." Keonhee had said once, when he caught Kiwook staring too intently towards the way Geonhak practices his Bad Boy routine.

"It's just-" Kiwook sputtered, forgetting how perceptive Keonhee actually was, "I want to collaborate with him."

Keonhee raised his eyebrow, "Ask him, then, Kiwook-ah."

Kiwook looked up to meet Keonhee's eyes, considering, "Y-yeah, I should do that."

Keonhee smiled and gave him a gentle ruffle, "No need to be so nervous. Do you need me to accompany you?"

"Ah, n-no," Kiwook flushed, a little bit embarrassed at being babied, "it's okay, I can handle it. Thank you, hyung."

Which is how he finds himself in front of RBW Boyz dorm, his phone clutched tightly in his hand, filled with his carefully curated beats he'd like Geonhak, his subject of musing, to try out.

_It's just a project. There's nothing weird with collaborating with a fellow sort-of-trainee. I made songs with Youngjo already, it was nice, the song would be great._

Kiwook takes a deep breathe and knocks.

"Hyung, it's Kiwook."

Keonhee answers the door, "Yeah, Kiwook-ah?"

"Is Geonhak-hyung here?"

Keonhee glances to his nervous but determined expression, then laughs, "Ah, about that. Sure. He's in the bedroom, there." he points to the door across the living room. "Geonhak, Kiwook wants to see you!"

There's a shuffle from inside the apartment and a vague grumble none of them could catch, which Kiwook is pretty sure came from Geonhak. Keonhee winked, "There."

Trying to hide his embarassment, he thanks Keonhee and steps inside, quickly tiptoeing around Dongju and Hwanwoong sleeping on the living room floor, and knocks for the second time.

This time, it's Geonhak's heavy voice that greets him and opens the door, "Yeah?"

"Um, hyung, my name is Kiwook."

Geonhak smiles, a little awkward, a lot charming. "Yeah? I know that. Um, my name is Geonhak." His eyes crinkles upward a little, almost entirely covered by his long blond fringe. He looks like a baby chick.

God, Kiwook is a fool.

"I-I know—"

"Kiwook-ah?" Youngjo peers from inside the bedroom. Kiwook belatedly realizes that they all sleep in the same room, which means there must be another member inside. With three of them outside, it’s only natural to assume that the rest is inside. Gunmin, thankfully, is asleep on his bunk bed, earbud in. "What brings you here?"

"Um, I!" Kiwook thrusts the phone in his hand, "Want you to try this!"

Geonhak gives him an amused look, "A phone?"

"Beat!" God, was he this terrible when they were recruiting Yonghoon years ago? To be fair, they went in three and Harin and Hyungu did most of the talking. "I mean, would you like to make a song with me?"

"Oh, can I listen too? It's been a long time since we made one together." Youngjo interjects, smiling wide. "Geonhak, Kiwook-ie is a genius producer, you know."

"It's not much," The compliment still feels strange to him, but as time goes by and he finds people genuinely liking his works, he gets used to it, and come to like it, even. CyA, the Genius Producer, soundcloud user latecya with thousands of streams each track. It's not bad. And it's Youngjo who says that, soundcloud user Plus9 with over 40 songs under the track list. He's being praised professionally, and, despite being humble, he’s proud of it.

Geonhak complies easily after that. Part of Kiwook thinks it's just Youngjo compelling him, but that thought is soon squashed by the sight of Geonhak, legs crossed on the floor, seriously concentrating with headset on.

"This is really good." His eyes goes round, pleasantly surprised, "You made this while we're preparing for a concert? You're really a genius."

Kiwook giggles, shy but happy, "There's more, hyung."

He shows them a few tracks he had been working on the most, a diss track with mysterious and dark feeling, a fresh love song with calming vibe, and one fun track with playful beats. Youngjo gets interested in the diss track the most, but Geonhak seems entranced by all of the tracks. Youngjo pulls out his laptop, opening his midi software to give some pointers. Kiwook didn't expect it, but even Geonhak, who had admitted to be new to producing, gives some really good points. If Gunmin hadn't gotten woken up by the sound, they would have been huddled there all night.

"See you at your studio, then, tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Kiwook is giddy, ridiculously proud that Youngjo calls it 'his studio', and at the prospect of working together with the two. He had a lot of ideas already, he can't wait to write them down. He steals a glance to Geonhak, who smiles wide before waving at him, mouthing a _see you_. "Tomorrow."

"So you guys are close now already." They have been working on the song for days that turns into weeks, making it into some sort of cypher with three different style of their own. Of course, naturally, he had grown close to Geonhak. Late night discussion about lyrics turns to midnight snacks between producing to buying earrings together and somehow along the way, Geonhak is already so familiar with Kiwook just as much as the other boys. Kiwook almost forgot how it all started because Keonhee had been encouraging him.

"Yeah." He smiles, "Geonhak is nice."

It's a little silly, because Geonhak treats him like an adorable younger brother but he doesn't dote on him the way he dotes on Dongju. Geonhak still regards him as a senior, and now, a producer, so there's this underlying awe in him that Kiwook basks in greedily everytime they talk about music. They're so different, in retrospect, Geonhak a little more blunt, a little less trustful, while Kiwook tends to be somewhat roundabout, mature in his youthful innocence. But they work so well, Geonhak admiring his maturity and Kiwook admiring Geonhak's view.

"You know, you should work out with me sometimes."

Well, maybe except that. Geonhak does crazy reps almost everyday that he wonders how someone can be that obsessed about working out.

"That sounds... really intense."

Geonhak chuckles, "We can always start easy. Like, jumprope. You can jump ropes, right?"

"Hmm. I think I can do it." He hadn't done it since elementary school, but jumping rope is like riding a bike, right? Once he learns it, he's not going to forget. Or at least he hopes so.

"Working out isn't all about muscles, you know. It absolutely improves your stamina so you don't tire easily. It helps with breathing, especially when you rap."

Ah, so that's why Dongmyeong is picking up exercises.

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Sure. You won't regret it." Geonhak ruffles his head, then slings his arm around him. "Now let's go buy yoghurt."

Geonhak might not click with him the way Hyungu does, but at times like this, he feels content with their easy camaraderie, small smiles and quiet laughs.

"What are we gonna name the song?"

"Hmm, we need a strong title."

"Crazy?"

"That sounds too generic."

"How about... ㅁㅊㄷㅁㅊ?"

**Author's Note:**

> I give brownie point to whoever guesses all the song reference lol  
> talk to me on twitter @azcasky !


End file.
